Nostalgia Navideña
by Patty Ramirez de Chiba
Summary: En estas Fechas vienen muchos recuerdos a nuestra mente... un Recuerdo de un amor que fue pero que no pudo ser... Recuerdos Lindos pero que causan Trizteza y Nostalgia al recordar ...Por que a veces solo hay un final... No un final Feliz


_Hola me llamo Mina Aino y quiero compartir con ustedes esta nostalgia que nos embarga en esta epoca tan especial como es la navidad. Imagino que mas de una vez en estas fechas te ha pasado que vienen a ti miles de recuerdos de cosas que fueron, que no fueron, de cosas que pudieron ser pero que por un motivo u otro no fue posible. En estas fechas anhelas quizas un amor perdido, un amor vivido o simplemente recuerdas ese amor que significo tanto para ti, pero del cual hoy solo tienes recuerdos ¿Te has sentido asi? Pues bien "!Bienvenido a mi mundo"! En una fecha tan especial como la navidad o el fin de año te invade el deseo de saber por aquellas personas que fueron importantes en tu vida ¿Cierto? Te preguntas ¿Cómo esta? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Estara bien? ¿Alguna vez pensara en mi? Son miles de preguntas las que nos hacemos, preguntas que la mayoria de las veces quedan en el aire. Hoy en esta noche especial quiero compartir mi historia contigo… Contare lo mas esencial de contarla toda me llevaria mucho tiempo… y si adivinaron mi historia tiene que ver con una persona que jamas olvidare, el amor de mi vida… espero que me acompañes en este relato en esta noche de nostalgia. Después de leer se que habran opiniones encontradas, pero la vida es asi… no siempre hay un final feliz, ni un final justo a veces solo hay un Final, quizas les guste mi historia quizas no… eso lo decidiran ustedes yo solo quise contarselas. ¿Por qué? Por que a veces necesitamos que alguien nos escuche y se que ustedes lo haran no se si me comprendan o no eso solo es decision de ustedes…._

**Hay años que jamas se borraran de nuestra memoria, sucesos que siempre se recordaran a pesar del tiempo, amores que vivirán en nuestro corazón hasta el final de nuestros días…**

**Pueden pasar tres mil años.**

**Pueden besarte otros labios,**

**Pero nunca te olvidaré,**

**Pero nunca te olvidaré.**

-¡Mina!

-¡Yaten! Pense que no vendrias-dije feliz de verlo

-Perdoname pero mama hizo que arreglara mi habitación antes de salir-contesto el platinado- pense que tu no vendrias como tu madre odia que estes conmigo

-Bueno… dije una mentira para salir de casa-contesto la rubia- No entiendo por que mama no te quiere

-Ni yo, pero entonces ¿No podre darte el abrazo de navidad?-pregunto el platinado

-Me temo que no ya sabes como siempre habra una cena en casa y mama me exije que este presente

-Entonces vamos un momento al parque que esta por mi casa

_Ambos caminamos hacia ese parque debo decir que no era tan bonito, no se como este en la actualidad pero en esos dias era el unico lugar a donde podiamos ir. Ahora se preguntaran ¿Cómo es yaten? Pues les dire es lindo, hermoso, tiene unos bellos ojos verdes que muchas veces solian ser indescriptibles, su personalidad es fuerte, orgulloso… muchas veces odioso pero lo amo asi... digo lo amo por que asi es._

**Puedo morirme mañana.**

**Puede secarse mi alma,**

**Pero nunca te olvidaré,**

**Pero nunca te olvidaré.**

-Tengo una sorpresa una para ti-dijo el platinado

-Dime ¿Qué es?-pregunte emocionada

-Es algo que tu deseabas

-Ummm ¿Un helado?

-Mina ¿Cómo crees?

-Entonces dime ¿Qué es?

-Es la medallita de la vitrina la que tiene tu inicial-dijo el platinado

-¡Enserio! –conteste maravillada

-¿Puedo ponertela?

-¡Si!

_Debo agregar que la medallita estaba hermosa, desde que la vi me habia encantado y me la compro siempre me emciono al recordar eso._

-Gracias Yaten eres un amor yo tambien te tengo un regalo-dije mostrando la bolsa que tenia en mi mano-Toma

_Les digo la verdad con el siempre era complicado buscar un regalo… y tenia miedo que no le gustara ¿Qué creen que le regale? _

-Mina esta muy tierno

-Me gusto desde que lo vi-dije mas que emocionada; era un oso en color café traia una pequeña camisa que decia "I LOVE" pero eso no era todo traia musica

-Siempre lo conservare, Se me olvidaba mama te manda saludos quería verte hoy pero pues le dije que quizas no seria posible

-Es una lastima pero ya conoces a mama-sonrei un poco apenada

-Lo se sabes me pregunto ¿Qué diria si supiera que somos novios?

-Ni lo digas Yaten de seguro a mi me manda a un internado –respondi preocupada

-No quisiera que las cosas fueran asi, me gustaria en verdad estar en tu comnpañia el dia de hoy

-Yaten… se que no es fácil pero no tenemos de otra –dije mirando mi reloj- debo irme

-Espera-me dijo tomandome con suavidad

**Pueden borrar mi memoria.**

**Pueden robarme tu historia,**

**Pero nunca te olvidaré,**

**Pero nunca te olvidaré.**

_De la nada me beso, les confieso que sentí que se me movio el piso, sus besos eran deliciosos yo en lo personal hasta les encontraba sabor a vainilla o a chocolate jajaja es algo loco ¿no? Pero asi es el amor… después de ese beso tuve que llegar a casa y como siempre no pùde escapar ni 5 minutos de mama; Bendigo mi celular de aquel entonces era el unico medio de comunicación en situaciones asi, bueno dejen que les siga contando. Ni navidad ni año nuevo pudimos estar ni un segundo juntos…pero no crean que era la primera navidad asi era la tercera sip llevabamos 3 años de novios a escondidas de mama era increible que aun no lo supiera. Unos meses después podiamos vernos ambos estudiabamos y aunque teniamos horarios diferentes nos las arreglabamos, yo decia que tenia alguna tarea en grupo, y seamos sinceros ¿Quién no dijo esa mentira? Debo decir que el tiempo juntos los disfrutabamos al maximo._

Las festividades navideñas pasaron y pudimos verlos con mas frecuencia lo cual nos alegraba muchisimo, dias estabamos en mi casa y dias en su casa ¿que haciamos? bien les contare veiamos peliculas abrazados en el sofa... disfrutabamos tanto estar asi, obviamente no les mentire habian besos y abrazos era hermoso compartir esos momentos juntos.

Hasta que un dia...

**Cómo olvidar tu sonrisa.**

**Cómo olvidar tu mirada.**

**Cómo olvidar que rezaba**

**Para que no te marcharas.**

-Yaten ¿Te pasa algo?

-Eh… No

-No eres bueno mintiendo ¿Sabias?

-Tienes Razon ¿Sabes? Papa quiere que me vaya con el a canada dice que alla tendre un buen futuro

-¿Irte? Pero… ¿Tu mama esta de acuerdo?

-No, aunque si quiero irme ella me apoya

-Tu… ¿Quieres irte?-pregunte con miedo de su respuesta

-No, no podria estar sin ti, ademas tu y yo tenemos planes, pero tranquila no creo que insista- me dijo no muy convencido

_Les dire la verdad cuando me dijo que su padre queria llevarselo a Canada sentí una angustia en mi pecho, no me imaginaba lejos de el, les va a parecer loco pero ya teniamos planes para cuando yo cumpliera 18 años , entre esos planes estaban una casa, niños y muchas cosas que soñamos a esa edad, a pesar de que yo tenia 15 años y el 18 eramos muy realistas sabiamos que las cosas costaban y que nada caia del cielo, pero sabiamos que lograríamos lo que nos propusieramos._

_Eso si no crean que todo fue color de rosa para nada cuando nos peleabamos era como desatar la guerra de Troya; teniamos peleas muy fuertes, pero siempre sabiamos buscar un equilibrio y decir lo siento me equivoque. aunque con su caracter era un poco dificil pero el amor que nos teniamos era mas fuerte _

_Su papa insistio tanto para que se fuera pero el no acepto lo cual me hizo inmensamente feliz, pero… aquí cabe el dicho "Uno propone y Dios dispone" Faltando dias para cumplir 18 años recibo una noticia que me hubiera agradado antes._

**Cómo olvidar tus locuras.**

**Nonooo**

**Cómo olvidar que volabas.**

**Cómo olvidar que aún te quiero**

**Más que a vivir, más que a nada.**

-Mina quiero hablar contigo

-Me asustas mama ¿Qué pasa?

-Nos iremos a vivir con tu abuela

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué dijiste?-pregunte desconcertada y con una angustia terrible

-Iremos a vivir con tu abuelita

-¿Pero… Pero ¿Por qué?

-Vive sola y me ha pedido que vayamos con ella –dijo ikuko- el cambio nos sentara bien

-¡No quiero irme! -dije

-Mina si es por ese chico te juro que conoceras a muchos por alla

-Mama No me hagas esto entiendeme por una vez en la vida

-Mina ese niño no te conviene, y estas muy chica para decir que estas enamorada

-Pero…

-No discutiré una decisión ya tomada

**Pueden pasar tres mil años.**

**Puedes besar otros labios,**

**Pero nunca te olvidaré,**

**Pero nunca te olvidaré.**

_Les confieso que fue la peor noticia que pude recibir, lo peor era que nada la haria cambiar de opinión mama creia que Yaten era solo un capricho; les juro que no era asi… fue amor a primera vista aunque para mama no era mas que un capricho. Se imaginan lo difícil que fue decirle a Yaten._

-¿Te vas? Pero ¿Por qué?-pregunto molesto

-No quiero irme-dije abrazándolo- ¡No quiero!

-Hablare con tu mama -dijo el

-¿Crees que funcione?-pregunte con duda y esperanza a la vez

-Lo intentare, No quiero que te vayas no podria estar sin ti Mina -me dijo abrazandome

_Se comporto muy lindo trato de consolarme, aunque yo sabia que a mama le valdria un rabano las palabras de Yaten y no me equivoque…_

-No quiso escucharme ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-me preguntaba aturdido

-No lo se pero por favor pase lo que pase No me olvides-pedi a punto de llorar

-No lo hare veras que cumpliremos nuestras metas, tendremos nuestra casita, tendremos bebes, todo sera como siempre quisimos

**Puedes echarme de tu vida.**

**Puedes negar que me querías,**

**Pero nunca te olvidaré.**

**Sabes que nunca te olvidaré.**

_Cumplir nuestras metas eso ya era lejano y yo lo sabia llore como loca, deje de comer, pase muy triste pero a mama no le importo. Llego el dia de irnos Yaten y yo nos habiamos despedido un dia antes… fue la despedida mas triste de mi vida sentí que mi corazón se hizo chiquito al decirle Adios… Antes de subir al auto mire con la esperanza de que el llegara, ansiaba ver esos hermosos ojos, pero no llego. Me fui triste, sentia un dolor en mi pecho que no permitia respirar… Con el paso de los dias era mas grande la soledad; Cada noche pedia a Dios por el, y por que me diera fuerza a mi de soportar este dolor._

_Un par de meses después el me comunico una decision habiamos ido a tomar un café, el fue por mi al salir del colegio._

**Cómo olvidar tu sonrisa.**

**Cómo olvidar tus miradas.**

**Cómo olvidar que rezaba**

**Para que no te marcharas.**

-Mina hay algo que debo decirte

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunte angustiada por su tono de voz

-Papa ha vuelto a insistir para que vaya con el a Canada y he decidido que ire-dijo el platinado-debo ayudar a mama con los gastos y desde alla podre mandarle dinero, quiero hacerlo para que ella no trabaje mas

-Comprendo…-dije con un nudo en mi garganta-Pero ahora estaremos mas lejos

-Mina…susurro limpiando las lagrimas que corrian por mi mejia

-Yaten por favor nunca olvides que te amo mas que a mi vida-dije con la voz quebrada- pensare en ti a diario , No habra noche que no rece por ti, Ni dia que no te recuerde-dije casi sin fuerzas por lo que sentia en ese momento

-No hables como si fuera un adios para siempre-me dijo el

-Sabes que siempre he sido muy realista-dije con las lagrimas brotando-Solo ten presente que siempre estaras en mi corazón.

No disfrutamos para nada ese dia... fue terrible sento que al despedirme de el mi corazon se fue con el y asi fue..

**Cómo olvidar tus locuras.**

**Cómo olvidar que volabas.**

**Cómo olvidar que aún te quiero**

**Más que vivir, más que a nada**

_Ese dia llore mucho sentí que lo perdia y es que ibamos a estar tan lejos …Se fue a canada sentí que mi vida no tenia sentido, Tal como le dije no hubo dia que no pensara en el, Todas las noches pedia a Dios que estuviera bien; lloraba noche a noche y me repetia " No me importa llorar por que al menos tu eres feliz" Perdimos comunicación ya que el se independizo de su padre y yo me mude de nuevo, perdimos todo contacto aun asi seguia pensando en el, tiempo después supe que mando por su madre lo cual me alegro por que se adoran mas que a nada…Fue lo ultimo que supe. Asi pasaron 6 años en donde no hubo dia, noche, minuto, segundo y hora que no pensara en el no hubo dia que no le pidiera a Dios que me concediera verlo aunque sea de lejosl…6 Navidades llenas de recuerdos que duelen. Se que se preguntan ¿Qué paso?_

_Pues llamenle casualidad, destino o lo que deseen… En octubre de este año gracias a una persona muy especial pude hablar hablar con el …si sentí que mi corazón se salia del pecho de la emocion, me puse helada, temble como no se imaginan y llore. Era increible como de un dia para otro estaba chateando con el…me dijo tengo novia…Eso me dolio mi corazón se hizo pedazos Yo aun lo amo, imagino que diran Mina tonta ¿Cómo es posible? Lo Amo asi de simple. El escribio __**en diciembre estaré por ahí unos días, si quieres podemos hablar-**__me quede muda ¿Hablar? Queria decirle tanto … después de tantos años podria verlo de nuevo... eran emociones encontradas las que tenia en ese momento._

**Pueden pasar tres mil años.**

**Puedes besar otros labios,**

**Pero nunca te olvidaré,**

**Pero nunca te olvidaré,**

**Pero nunca te olvidaré,**

**Pero nunca te olvidaré.**

_Le comente a una amiga y me dijo _

_-_Mina Te das cuenta que esta oportunidad puede no repetirse ¿cierto?

-Si, lo se pero dime ¿Para que verlo? Seria lastimarme a mi misma

-Pero amiga si lo ves podras decirle todo lo que quieras

-Me conozco se que llorare y no quiero hacerlo, no quiero llorar-le dije con tantas emociones en mi-Ademas de alguna manera me he resignado a que esta lejos, y verlo seria abrir de nuevo muchos sentimientos que estan frescos ¿Entiendes?

-Si, entiendo tu punto y en verdad sabes que respeto lo que decidas pero toma en cuenta que quizas nunca mas lo veas

-Sere sincera contigo una parte de mi ansia correr a verlo-le dije – pero la otra parte de mi me dice que no lo haga no se que hacer

-Lo bueno es que aun tienes tiempo para pensarlo

-Pues… si –respondi no muy feliz ya que en mis manos tenia una decision que decidiria todo

_De alguna manera si tuve tiempo para pensar si verlo o no… el me aviso el dia, Hora y lugar para vernos; No prometi que iria y pues quizas no me entiendan y diran yo hubiese ido sin pensarlo, La verdad no era asi de fácil puse en una balanza los pro y los contra una y mil veces…De nada sirvio no tomaba una decision._

_Una noche antes del dia acordado lei todos mis diarios personales llore por que esta plasmado cada acontecimiento de mi vida, cada recuerdo, cada sentimiento…Casi no pude dormir esa noche y por fin habia llegado el dia, era momento de decidir ¿Ir o no? … No fui; decidi no llegar llamenme cobarde o lo que desen, No se si fue lo correcto o no pero ya esta hecho. Ese dia llore por que ansiaba verlo pero ¿Para que ir? ¿Para que abrir sentimientos que estan ahí de mi parte? De todas maneras el solo estaria unos dias y si lo veia lo extrañaria mas. de todas maneras nos diriamos Adios y eso me doleria mas _

_Lo unico que hice fue escribirle un mail el cual compartire con ustedes._

_**Mí querido Yaten:**_

_**No se como empezar pero creo que debo antes que nada pedirte una disculpa por no haber llegado al lugar indicado, Te conozco y se que has de estar molesto y lo entiendo te doy la razon; sere sincera contigo no fui por que yo…Yo aun sigo enamorada de ti y verte me causaria un dolor aun mas grande; No te sientas culpable por lo que yo siento, por que nadie es culpable de nada… digamos que asi es la vida. Ademas me conoces y sabes que no hubiera podido decirte adios, mucho menos evitar llorar la verdad se que hubiese llorado desde el primer momento. Asi que opte por un mail aunque eso no quiere decir que no duela…Son años guardando un sentimiento por ti, algun dia guardare este sentimiento como un recuerdo muy bello, me enamorare quizas pero tu siempre tendras un lugar en mis recuerdos.**_

_**Yaten, deseo de todo corazón que ella tu novia te haga feliz que su relacion sea bonita, deseo que te sientas bien a su lado, que cumplas todas tus metas… deseo que la vida te sonria y que Dios te cuide mucho, siempre pedire por ti; Lucha por lo que quieres eres una persona que tiene carácter y que lograra lo que desee, Quizas algun dia nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo, si eso sucede espero que vayamos a tomar un café y nos contemos tantas cosas de nuestra vida y si ya no volvemos a vernos quiero que sepas que fuiste, y seras alguien muy especial para mi. No se que sere yo para ti ahora, pero ojala pudiese ser un recuerdo agradable. Le agradezco tanto a la vida haberte conocido, Gracias por todo lo que me diste…te deseo lo mejor siempre.**_

_**Con mi mas grande cariño**_

_**Mina..**_

_¿Qué les parecio? Quizas algo cursi el mail pero era lo que salia de mi corazón repito no si tome la decision correcta puede que me cuestione, hoy y siempre pero saldre adelante lo se…como dije al comienzo "No siempre hay un final feliz, o un final justo" Simplemente hay un final como en mi caso…Un final que quizas no era el que se imaginaban pero asi es la vida._

_Aquí en esta noche he recordado con ustedes una parte de mi vida que duele, una parte de mi vida que tuvo un final…en esta epoca creo que es valido este tipo de sentimientos. Vienen nuevos retos a nuestra vida, sorpresas, angustias, tristezas, personas que nos marcaran para siempre, No olviden que la vida es asi llena de sorpresas, sonrian siempre a pesar de los problemas…Bien me despido deseandoles una feliz Navidad al lado de sus seres queridos, muchas gracias por escucharme._

_Con cariño Mina Aino._

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado creo que en estas epocas muchas nos ponemos nostálgicos ¿cierto? Recordando lo que fue y ya no es, o lo que deseamos y nunca pudo ser… es Valido tener nostalgia. Bien aquí les dejo una situación que muchas veces es real en nuestras vidas…**_

_**En esta época tan especial como es la Navidad quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que conoci este año, a aquellas personas con las cuales hice amistad y aquellas personitas con las cuales llevo tiempo de conocer gracias por dejarme formar parte de su vida, Gracias por que a pesar de la distancia hay un cariño que les aseguro es plenamente correspondido. El año esta por finalizar y viene un nuevo año que traera muchas cosas para todos… Bendiciones y gracias por todo.**_

_**Patty Ramírez de Chiba**_

_Cancion Nunca Te Olvidare---- Enrique Iglesias_


End file.
